Desconocido
by YukiKaiba
Summary: Dos vidas, dos tragedias, un accidente y un destino que no está dispuesto a negociar. Mokuba muere y Seto decide cuidar de Joey despúes de que este sufre un daño cerebral y pierde la memoria por un accidente. Shonenai. Primer fic...


Wenu, esta es una historia mía que se me ocurrió en un rato de ocio (hace mucho tiempo) y que espero les guste es una historia medio zarra de un SetoxJoey, disfruten!!!

Ninguno de los logos o marcas de Yu-Gi-Oh! me pertenecen, sólo hago este fic por ocio y por que no tengo a nadie a quien molestar con mis tonterías u.u…

Nota: Este cap. va a estar medio larguito / aún la trama no va a comenzar del todo porque me quedaría mucho más largo … esta es más como una presentación…

Advertencia: Muerte de uno o más personajes --… hasta ahora sólo habrá shonen-ai, si les molesta este tipo de historias, les recomiendo no leer u-u… así todos felices…

* * *

**DESCONOCIDO**

Capítulo 1-: La fuerza del destino

Era una mañana normal para Seto Kaiba, despertarse a las 5:00 am., hacer contratos y otras cosas en su laptop, tomar una ducha, arreglarse para ir a la empresa, tomar el desayuno con su hermano... en fin, todo normal.

Se puso a leer el periódico mientras su pequeño hermano tomaba su desayuno. Su hermano… la única persona que tenía y la única persona que lo quería de verdad…

-Ya acabé, Seto- dijo el hermano menor del CEO-. Voy por mi mochila…

-Está bien…-cuando Mokuba regresó se paró frente a su hermano.

-¿Ya nos vamos, Seto?- le preguntó con una gran sonrisa-. Recuerda que me prometiste llevarme hoy a la escuela…

-¿Que?-preguntó el CEO, pero su cerebro recordó que sí, efectivamente, el fin de semana había prometido a su hermano menor llevarlo él mismo a la escuela por una reunión de padres que se iba a realizar para una obra de teatro que la escuela iba a organizar… pero no podía hoy… hoy tenía una reunión muy importante en la empresa y no podía llegar tarde. Respiró hondo-. Mokuba yo… lo siento, pero no te voy a poder llevar hoy, tengo una reunión muy importante y…

-Esta bien, Seto, no te preocupes- lo interrumpió Mokuba-. Luego te digo si quedé seleccionado.

Sin decir nada más, Mokuba salió de la casa (o mansión, donde se suponga que vivan ). El CEO se quedó en la mesa, un poco preocupado por la actitud de su hermanito, pero ya se lo compensaría después…

-----EN OTRO LADO----

Ya eran las 6:55 y un muchacho de cabello rubio corría a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo a su escuela…

-¡Maldición¡¡¡Otra vez llegaré tarde a la escuela!!!- decía Joey mientras corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, esa sería la sexta vez que llegaría tarde a la escuela en la segunda semana de clases (no'mas saquen cuentas u.u).

Después de una ardua lucha contra el tiempo, Joey llegó a su salón y rápidamente corrió a su lugar para tomar asiento tan sólo unos segundos antes de que entrara el maestro.

-Te salvaste, Joey- le dijo Yugi en la hora del receso, con una gran sonrisa-. Un poco más y no te hubieran dejado entrar…

-Sí, pero ya sabes como es el Gran Joey- le contestó el rubio mientras se reían.

Yugi miró a su amigo, le encantaba verlo reír. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Joey, aunque sabía muy bien que, a pesar de que eran muy grandes amigos, Joey nunca le iba a corresponder, por que sabía mejor que nadie, hasta mejor que el mismo Joey, que el rubio estaba enamorado en secreto de…

La campana sonó y tuvieron que regresar a las aulas para continuar las clases…

-Hoy no vino…-murmuró Joey mientras daba un largo suspiro. Las clases pasaron rápido esa mañana…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

----EN KAIBA CORP----

El joven presidente de la corporación estaba sentado en el lujosísimo sillón de su oficina, un sillón grande y acolchonado, de color negro y forrado con cuero, era de esos sillones que… bueno, no estamos hablando del sillón ( ). En él se encontraba sentado Seto Kaiba… el cual estaba, como siempre, tecleando en su lujosísima laptop que… bueno, el joven ejecutivo estaba muy enojado con el resultado de su reunión en la mañana, al final de cuentas los clientes se habían retractado de hacer la compra, lo cual hizo que Kaiba perdiera, fácil, medio millón porque ya había apartado todo lo que el cliente había pedido y no había vendido nada a las otras empresas…

Claro que eso no se quedó así, Kaiba le había quitado al cliente (vayan ustedes a saber cómo u.u) el doble del dinero que había perdido y estaba tratando de arreglar algunas transacciones para poder seguir normalmente y no quedarse con todo el material…

Como pueden darse cuenta, Seto no estaba preocupado por nada más que por lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, le podían hablar y decirle que su casa se estaba incendiando y no hacer caso…como normalmente haría.

Al fin, después de un rato, el CEO se cansó de teclear (N/Y:Ra! XD), por alguna razón se sentía inquieto, como cuando uno tienen ese extraño presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar… y no estaba del todo equivocado…

Después de cansarse de dar vueltas por su oficina, desesperadamente, y tratando de tranquilizar ese presentimiento que no dejaba de atormentarlo, el teléfono sonó, era su secretaria recordándole una cita que tenía con un ejecutivo de otro empresa para tratar asuntos sobre una "posible" fusión de ambas empresas, la junta era a las 4 de la tarde en la mansión Kaiba…

Seto colgó el teléfono, tenía que asistir a esa reunión. Tomó su chaqueta y partió hacia su mansión…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya en su casa, el chico rubio se tiró sobre su cama. Las clases de ese día habían sido anormalmente aburridas, y todo por él…

Esa persona que no salía ni un minuto de cabeza…

Esa persona que le tenía totalmente enloquecido…

Esa persona…

Sólo esa…

Que le hacía sentir un gran sentimiento con tenerla a un lado…

Y esa no era cualquier persona, era, ni más ni menos, que Seto Kaiba…

Él era la persona que traía de cabeza al rubio… y lo peor del caso era que, en el fondo, Joey sabía que el castaño nunca le correspondería…

¿Por qué?...

Bueno, por el simple hecho de que el joven oji-azul odiaba al rubio…

Pero Joey no se daría por vencido. La forma en que lo llamaba "perro", la forma en que lo trataba, lo miraba… todo eso le dolía, pero nunca, jamás, se doblegaría…No, no frente a él… ésa era la razón por la cual el rubio contestaba todas y cada una de las palabras hirientes del CEO… no quería que lo viera como un perdedor… como lo que era realmente…

Joey abrazó su almohada con fuerza, hundiendo en ella su cara para poder llorar sin ser escuchado… ¿a quién engañaba? No importaba cuanto quisiera a Seto, ni cuanto se esforzara para hacerle notar que no era un don nadie… nunca lograría su objetivo, por que por encima de todo, de los insultos, de las miradas de odio hacia el castaño, de todo, él, Joey Wheeler, sabía perfectamente quién era… un don nadie… simplemente, un perdedor…

Sollozó suavemente contra la almohada, hasta que el ruido de alguien tocando a la puerta lo sacó de su momento de depresión y lo obligó a levantarse secándose las lágrimas. Se acercó y abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose ampliamente al ver a la persona que se encontraba parada en el umbral…

Su madre…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El CEO de Kaiba Corp ya había llegado a su mansión, y, por extraño que parezca, estaba feliz. Se había propuesto compensarle a su hermano la falta de atención y había encontrado la solución perfecta.

En el camino a su mansión pasó por el nuevo parque de diversiones de Ciudad Dominó, y para compensar a Mokuba lo llevaría ahí el fin de semana, incluso, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, había hablado con el dueño y había "rentando" el parque para todo el sábado…

A él le parecía una estupenda idea… pero no sabía que el destino le tenía otros planes…

-¡Mokuba!- llamó a su hermano menor.

-Mande, Seto…- dijo el menor asomando su cabecita por las escaleras de la casa.

-Tendré una reunión a las 4 en mi oficina, que nadie interrumpa- dijo el castaño con voz autoritaria.

-Como digas, hermano- le contestó Mokuba con una triste sonrisa… por un momento creyó que su hermano se ocuparía de él y le preguntaría como le había ido.

Seto se dio la media vuelta, luego, al recordar algo, giró sobre sus talones y habló de nuevo al pequeño…

-Ah, y Mokuba…-dijo llamando la atención de su hermano.

-¿Sí?- dijo Mokuba con una nota de esperanza en su voz.

-Le dices a la cocinera que me lleve algo de comer a la oficina ahora, tengo hambre- y diciendo esto salió de la sala para encerrarse en su oficina.

-Como digas… Seto…-Susurró el más joven de los Kaiba, mientras sentía que un dejo de tristeza se apoderaba de él…

Sí, su hermano podría ser el mejor, más rico, más apuesto de todo el mundo, también el más consentidor, pero su hermano también era el más frío, egocéntrico y manipulador… hasta con su propio hermano… y eso era lo que más le dolía…

El joven Mokuba soltó un suspiro y subió a su habitación para encerrarse ahí y escribir, que era lo que más le ayudaba en estas ocasiones… No le interesaba ir a avisarle a la cocinera… si su hermano deseaba algo, que lo pidiera él mismo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Ma…madre?...- pudo gesticular Joey luego de unos minutos de estar parado con la puerta abierta y con el picaporte en la mano.

-Hola, Joseph- dijo serenamente la mujer mientras en su rostro se formaba una cansada sonrisa.- ¿Como has estado, hijo?

-Eh… yo…-Joey no sabía que decir, que su madre estuviera AHÍ en la entrada de su casa, no era algo que se clasificara como común. Entonces comprendió que algo no debía estar bien-. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- preguntó casi con frialdad, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Yo… sólo venía a darte la noticia…-dijo agachando la cabeza.

Joey sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba y su respiración se agitaba.

-¿Qué noticia?- preguntó sintiendo como la desesperación iba creciendo dentro de él a cada instante.

-Es sobre tu hermana…- contestó la señora medio levantando la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y se podía ver como una resbalaba suavemente.

Joey se paralizó al escuchar… su hermana… la persona a la que más amaba en todo el mundo…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella?- dijo sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara un poco-. ¡¡¡DIME!!!!- exigió. La madre se soltó en llanto en ese instante…

-Joey, tu hermana… tu hermana… está en el hospital… al parecer la atacaron mientras regresaba a casa… le hicieron heridas muy graves y…- la señora tuvo que tomar aliento para lo que seguía - … y está en coma… los doctores dicen que está a punto de morir, que no soportará más que unas horas…

El rubio sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre él, se quedó inmóvil, inexpresivo, ahí, parado y aún con el picaporte en la mano… No, tal vez era una broma, no podía ser cierto… era una mentira…

Pero¿por que su madre le mentiría? Entonces… ¿era verdad que su hermana estaba a punto de morir?... Joey no supo qué decir, qué hacer, no supo cómo actuar en ese momento…

-¿Papá lo sabe?- Es lo único que pudo decir. Su madre alzó la vista y miró con una enorme tristeza a Joey…

-Hijo… tú padre… está en la cárcel…- dijo y Joey abrió los ojos de la impresión -… lo acusan de haber abusado de ella…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Bueno, nos retiramos, señor Kaiba- dijo uno de los empresarios de la reunión mientras se levantaba del asiento-. Seguiremos en contacto…

-Sí…-dijo el CEO poniéndose de pie-, y tal vez para el lunes que tenga todos los documentos podremos llegar a un acuerdo final…

-Muy bien –contestó el hombre-. Entonces hasta luego… -y se retiró junto con sus hombres…

Ya que salieron todos, Seto se dejó caer en su silla. La reunión había salido perfecta, sólo faltaban algunos documentos que arreglar, pero todo era mínimo…

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar en todo lo que había logrado desde que había tomado Kaiba Corp., tantos logros… y sin ayuda alguna, todo lo había hecho por sí solo… ¡Ja! Si tan sólo estuviera ahí su padrastro para que le restregara en la cara todo su avance… Seguramente se retorcería de rabia al verlo…

Un sonido raro proveniente de su estómago sacó a Seto de sus pensamientos, puso su mano sobe él y recordó que no había comido en todo el día…

-Ese Mokuba.. .-murmuró mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía de su oficina…

Llegó a la cocina y le indicó a la cocinera que le sirviera. Era extraño que su hermanito no le hubiera hecho ese favor, Mokuba siempre había sido un niño muy obediente, sobre todo con él. ¿Estaría enojado por algo? Pero¿de qué?

-_¿Seguirá molesto porque no lo llevé a la escuela?_- pensaba Seto mientras esperaba en la mesa su comida-. _ No creo, a Mokuba no suelen importarle cosas tan irrelevantes como esas… ¿o sí?_

Realmente algunas veces pensaba que no conocía del todo a su hermanito, llegándose a sentir incluso como un extraño. Y a pesar de que no recordaba haber hecho algo para que estuviera molesto con él, sentía que le faltaba hacer algo importante.

La cocinera se acercó y colocó el plato de sopa en la mesa. Seto se quedó viendo el plato como si no creyera lo que veía.

-Es sopa de papaya, señor- dijo la cocinera.

-¿Sopa de… papaya?- Seto seguía viendo incrédulo el plato con un contenido grumoso y de color naranja. Tenía ganas de preguntar si realmente ese tipo de comida existía y, más aún, si era comestible, pero prefirió no decir nada.

-¿Tiene algo de malo, señor? Si fue usted mismo quien pidió este tipo de comida para su hermano, si no le gusta puedo preparar algo más.

-No, está bien –contestó un poco indeciso de su respuesta, tomó la cuchara y comenzó a comer la sopa pensando seriamente en cambiar la cocinera.

Luego de terminar de tragar su comida (digamos que no quiso saborearla mucho ), se dirigió al cuarto de su hermanito. Tocó la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta.

Mokuba, que estaba tendido en su cama, se sobresaltó por la intromisión y, como pudo, escondió la libreta que tenia, debajo de almohada. Seto notó esto pero no dijo nada, sonrió internamente.

-Pensé haberte dicho que le avisaras a la cocinera que me llevara la comida- dijo con tono serio.

- ¿Ah? No sé de qué me hablas… -contestó el moreno con carita inocente, pero retando a su hermano.

-… -Seto miró insistentemente a su hermanito-. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?- preguntó después de un rato de incómodo silencio.

-¿Debería de estarlo? – Seto levantó una ceja ante el tono de voz de su hermano.

-…Supongo que no.

-Pues entonces yo igual supongo que no… -Mokuba se echó en la cama, tomo el control remoto y prendió la televisión, ignorando a su hermano que permanecía parado junto su cama y con los brazos cruzados.

Seto dio un largo suspiro y se sentó en la cama. Aún no recordaba haber hecho algo que molestara a Mokuba. Suspiró de nuevo. Al menos se lo compensaría el sábado, dedicándole un día entero.

-No quiero que hagas compromisos para el sábado –dijo al fin -. Vamos a salir…

-Ajá… –contestó el menor si hacer mucho caso.

-Así que quiero que te arregles desde temprano, saldremos como a las nueve o diez de la mañana…

-Ajá… -el menor se quedó callado un rato-. Sólo por curiosidad… ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? –el castaño sonrió.

-Es un s-e-c-r-e-t-o… -dijo en tono juguetón. Mokuba lo volteó a ver de reojo y trató de reprimir una sonrisa al ver a su hermano sonreír de esa manera.

-Pues realmente no sé si quiera ir, así que lo pensaré –dijo tratando de ocultar su enorme sonrisa.

-Ah, ya veo… –el CEO se incorporó ampliando su sonrisa y siguiéndole el juego a su hermanito-. Bueno, señor Mokuba Kaiba, espero que lo piense bien…-se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, a pesar de que el menor lanzón un gruñido-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, onii-chan

El oji-azul salió de la habitación feliz, el día siguiente era viernes. ¡Sólo un día más!

-_Aunque me gustaría saber realmente qué fue lo que hice…_

Se encerró en su habitación. Debía terminar todos sus papeleos antes del sábado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yugi llegó a la escuela puntual, como siempre. Se sorprendió al ver al CEO sentado en su lugar con una gran sonrisa. No era raro verlo en la escuela temprano (era más raro verlo en la escuela), pero sí verlo con tremenda sonrisa en el rostro mientras tecleaba frenéticamente en su computadora portátil.

Se acercó para darle los buenos días, y se sorprendió al ver que el castaño le contestó el saludo, incluso levantó la vista de la pantalla para verlo.

-_Creo que hoy está de muy buen humor…_-le dijo a su yami por su vínculo.

-_Sí, supongo…-_le contestó su oscuridad al momento que tomaba asiento-. _Tal vez y hoy sea una buena oportunidad para Joey de acercarse¿no lo crees?_

-_Supongo…_-Yugi miraba de reojo a Seto, preguntándose qué era lo que veía su amigo en él. Sí, era muy atractivo e inteligente, pero… a pesar de que en esos momentos se viera como una persona normal, la mayoría de las veces era frío y distante.

-_Tómale una foto ya¿no? _–le dijo su contraparte un poco irritada. Yugi se sonrojó.

Unos minutos después, el salón estaba casi lleno, todos sus amigos habían llegado, a excepción de Joey.

-¡Gracias a Dios que es viernes! –decía Tristán mientras se estiraba en su asiento y daba un gran bostezo.

-Sí, con todas las tareas que nos han dejado ya merecemos un descanso –dijo la castaña-. Por cierto¿alguien sabe donde anda metido Joey?

-Seguramente se quedó dormido otra vez –contestó Ryou, mientras acomodaba su mochila en su banca. Yugi iba a decir algo cuando el timbre sonó y le maestro entró a dar su clase (qué puntuales XD).

Las horas se les hicieron eternas a todos. Sonó el timbre para el receso y salieron, excepto Seto, que seguía tecleando.

-Me pregunto qué tanto tecleará ese tipo –dijo Yami al momento en que se materializaba a un lado de su hikari. Bakura hizo lo mismo. (Notas al final U)

El comentario de Yami quedó en el aire, ya que la verdad todos se quedaron pensando en el rubio desaparecido. Joey no se había presentado a clases, y eso era algo raro en él, era común que llegara tarde, pero jamás faltaba.

Los pensamientos se disolvieron al ver al rubio saliendo de la dirección, estaba vestido de civil y se veía demacrado, su cabello estaba despeinado y se le notaban unas tremendas ojeras. Al parecer notó la presencia de sus amigos, alzó la vista y los saludó con lo que parecía una sonrisa, pues al parecer no estaba en condiciones de sonreír.

-¡Joey, amigo! –Tristán fue el primero que se acercó a saludarlo-. ¿Qué te pasó? Te ves horrible…

-Sí, es que… no dormí –contestó el rubio pasándose una mano por la nuca, un tanto apenado porque sus amigos lo vieran así.

-¿Pues que pasó? –preguntó la castaña, pero Joey simplemente agachó la cabeza.

-Joey¿estás bien? –Yugi se acercó a su amigo al verlo preocupado.

-Sí… bueno, no… -Joey seguía mirando el suelo-. Es que… -todos lo miraban expectantes. Tomó aire y soltó al fin-. Serenity está en el hospital… está muy grave y… vine a sacar una justificación porque creo faltar la semana que viene… mi madre no está muy bien y creo que no podrá sola y… yo…

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no pudo seguir hablando por miedo a estallar en llanto. Sus amigos lo miraban preocupados, Tristán pasó su brazo por los hombros del rubio, abrazándolo.

-Pero… ¿por qué está en el hospital¿Qué le sucedió? –preguntó Ryou preocupado.

-La atacaron mientras regresaba a casa… al parecer quisieron abusar de ella –tomó aire-. La policía dice que las heridas fueron causadas mientras trataba de resistirse… la golpearon y le dispararon antes de darse a la fuga… ahora está en coma…

-¡Pero qué desgraciado el tipo que hizo eso! –gritó Tristán.

- ¿Y atraparon al sujeto que hizo eso? –Yami participó en la plática.

Joey se quedó callado, no sabía que responder. No podía decirles eso a sus amigos en un lugar así.

-Creo que este no es el lugar para hablar de eso –comentó Ryou leyendo los pensamientos del rubio. Así que se fueron a la azotea para que el rubio les pudiera platicar bien lo que había pasado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El celular de Seto sonó sacándolo de sus precisas calculaciones para el proyecto que estaba elaborando. Contestó. Era su secretaria informándole que tenía una reunión con los jefes departamentales de la empresa, para tratar lo de la posible fusión.

Colgó. Se quedó unos momentos pensando, sentía ese malestar en el estómago de nuevo. Como cuando uno tenía un mal presentimiento. Lo estaba sintiendo desde hacía un par de días.

-_Bah! Es sólo que estoy desesperado porque sea mañana _–pensó mientras comenzaba a guardar sus cosas. Mientras tanto, el timbre para regresar a clases sonó.

Los alumnos comenzaron a llenar el salón de clases, haciendo bullicio. Eso era lo que le molestaba de ir a la escuela, el bullicio. No estaba acostumbrado a tanto ruido y a veces se desesperaba. Desde que fue educado por Gozaburo se acostumbró al silencio, ni siquiera Mokuba hacía ruido cuando estaba en casa, lo normal para saber que estaba ahí pero no más.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas, se incorporó y, cuando estaba por salir del salón, notó que había algo raro. Miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que estaba en lo correcto y así era. El grupito de Yugi no estaba en el salón. Se extrañó de eso, ya que normalmente cuando el timbre sonaba, eran los primeros en entrar para alterar la quietud del salón.

En eso recordó.

-_El perro no vino hoy…_-recordó no haber sostenido ninguna pelea verbal con alguien ese día, cuando vivía discutiéndose con el perro ese-. _Seguramente se llenó de sarna y por eso no vino…_

Rió internamente por su propio pensamiento y al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, vio a Yugi y los demás dirigiéndose hacia el salón. Tenían una cara de preocupación inmensa, Seto se extrañó de eso. ¿Le había pasado algo a Wheeler?

-_No, no creo que al perro mariquita le haya pasado algo…_-pasó de largo junto a ellos, logrando escuchar una parte de la conversación.

-Oye, Yugi, y al final no le preguntamos a Joey en qué hospital estaba…

Kaiba se quedó inmóvil por un momento.

¿Hospital¿Realmente había pasado algo?

Siguió caminando, eso no era de su incumbencia. Pero por más que tratara, no podía evitar preocuparse, y ese sentimiento raro en el estómago no ayudaba mucho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Joey ya iba por la salida de la escuela, les había contado a sus amigos lo que había pasado con su hermana y su padre, que seguía refundido en la cárcel. La verdad, nunca imaginó a su padre capaz de hacer semejante cosa, pero bien sabía que el alcohol era el causante de todo. Se sentía algo culpable por no haber evitado que su padre siguiera tomando.

-_Debí haber hecho algo –_se reprimió a sí mismo. Pero Dios sabía que lo había intentado, pero… simplemente su padre era demasiado terco para que él solo pudiera convencerlo.

Unas lágrimas de impotencia aparecieron en sus ojos. Pero eso no importaba tanto, ahora debía preocuparse por ir a visitar a su hermana al hospital. Sus amigos lo acompañarían un rato después de clases.

Se paró en seco a unos pocos metros de la reja. ¡Había olvidado decirles en qué hospital estaría! Regresó corriendo sobre sus pasos, maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

-_Ahora sí te luciste con tu estupidez, Joey…_

Iba corriendo tan rápido y tan preocupado de que el maestro no haya entrado al salón todavía, que ni siquiera se fijó en la persona con la que chocó de frente.

Un brazo lo sujetó por la espalda para que no cayera al suelo por el impacto. Había rebotado en el pecho de una persona más alta que él –un hombre al parecer-. Iba a pedir disculpas cuando una voz conocida hizo que se le helara la sangre.

-Deberías tener más cuidado…perro –Joey alzó la vista rogándole al cielo que estuviera alucinando, pero no era así.

Sus ojos se toparon con un par de zafiros y una sonrisa –no sabía si clasificarla como burlona o sarcástica-, mientras el brazo del castaño seguía en su espalda. Sentía que se desmayaría, cuando vio que la sonrisa de Kaiba desapareció y mostró un rostro preocupado. Realmente no supo cómo interpretarlo, Seto lo miraba fijamente y él trataba de que los latidos de su corazón no lo delataran.

Seto soltó a Joey y comenzó a tantear sobre sus bolsillos, buscando algo. Joey seguía mirándolo estupefacto. ¿Qué diablos hacía Kaiba¿No era momento de que le comenzara a decir insultos y demás?

Sus pensamientos se disiparon al sentir una tibia tela que era presionada suavemente en su mejilla. Sintió algo húmedo. Las lágrimas que había retenido al quedarse pensando en lo de su padre, seguramente habían aflorado mientras corría, y más al haber chocado con Kaiba.

Levantó la vista de nuevo, mirando casi con miedo al oji-azul, no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Seto le extendió el pañuelo para que lo tomara, cosa que hizo, pero sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara, seguía sin carburar lo que estaba pasando. La mirada de Kaiba se veía diferente, se veía… serena. Sin sarcasmo, sin esa chispa de maldad ni de burla… nada.

De repente le invadió la pena. Seto Kaiba lo estaba mirando llorar, bueno, no realmente llorar, pero sí con unas lágrimas derramadas. Quiso huir de ahí pero no pudo, estaba paralizado.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el castaño al ver al rubio pálido.

-S-sí… estoy bien… -miró el suelo, no podía verlo a los ojos.

-No soy la mejor persona para decirte esto pero… -Joey levantó la vista de nuevo-, no es muy normal verte así, quiero decir… siempre he considerado que eres una persona fuerte, por lo que tengo confianza en que sabrás afrontar las cosas… -colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Joey-, así que no me decepciones, perro…

Y sin decir más, y dejando a un Joey al punto del desmayo, Kaiba se siguió de largo para salir de la escuela. Por alguna razón se sentía un poco mejor, hacer ese tipo de cosas no eran muy su estilo pero… había resultado satisfactorio. La verdad es que sí consideraba a Wheeler una persona fuerte, y por la cara de sus amigos supuso que algo malo debía de haber pasado, por lo que decidió darle un poco de ánimos. Después de todo, él era un ser humano.

Salió de la preparatoria pensando en investigar lo que había pasado con la familia Wheeler. Mientras que, por su parte, Joey entraba al salón a darles el dato que había olvidado decirles a sus amigos, con el corazón acelerado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mokuba bajaba corriendo las escaleras de la mansión, se había levantado temprano para ir con su hermano a su ver su "sorpresa". La verdad, estaba emocionado, casi nunca tenía tiempo libre con su hermano y quería aprovechar cada momento del día.

Llegó al comedor y, como esperaba, ahí estaba sentado su hermano tomando el desayuno con su inseparable periódico matutino. Pero…

-¿Y esa ropa¿No me digas que irás a trabajar hoy? –preguntó el pequeño acercándose a su hermano. Seto bajó el periódico y volteó a ver a su hermanito con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días a ti también, Mokuba… sí, voy a ir un rato nada más para sacar unos pendientes, no creas que se me olvida el compromiso que hice contigo –regresó la vista hacia el periódico mientras con una mano tomaba su taza de café para darle un sorbo.

-Más te vale… -dijo Mokuba no tan convencido. Seto se levantó de la mesa, buscó en su bolsillo su cartera, y sacó de ahí un buen montón de billetes. Estiró la mano, ofreciéndole el dinero al pequeño. Mokuba lo miró desconfiado.

-Esto no vale mi silencio…-bromeó el moreno. Su hermano rió ante el comentario.

-Es un adelanto… luego le pasaré lo demás, señor Mokuba Kaiba –Seto le siguió la corriente, luego volvió a reír-. No, lo que quiero es que vayas al centro comercial y compres todo lo que quieras para preparar el día de hoy.

-¿Todo lo que quiera? –al chibi le brillaron los ojos. El castaño asintió.

-Todo lo que alcance con ese dinero, no más –dijo poniendo énfasis en el último par de palabras.

-¡Iré ahora mismo! –Mokuba dio un beso a su hermano y subió de nuevo las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa. Se detuvo a la mitad y volteó hacia su hermano-. Gracias, Seto… te quiero, eres el mejor-le dijo bajito pero con una gran sonrisa, a lo que el mayor le correspondió igualmente con una sonrisa. El pequeño siguió su recorrido hasta su cuarto mientras en otro se dirigía a la puerta.

Seto salió de la casa pensando en que sería un gran día, sin embargo, la extraña sensación en su estómago se incrementó al recordar las últimas palabras de su hermano. El chofer le abrió la puerta del carro y entró, no sin antes darle una última mirada a su casa. Ese sentimiento extraño… ¿qué sería¿Acaso pasaría algo?...

El carro comenzó a moverse y lo que pensaba se disipó por un momento, no debía de pensar en cosas malas, podían ser un mal augurio…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El pitido de la máquina que media los signos vitales de su hermana no lo dejaba dormir, había pasado toda la noche en vela y ya después de muchas horas de escucharlo, comenzaba a antojársele arrullador.

Cabeceaba a momentos, pero sacudía la cabeza para no quedarse dormido. El día anterior sus amigos habían ido por un rato a visitarlo y, la verdad, se había quedado dormido por la falta de sueño.

Las cosas con su hermana no mejoraban, y eso le desesperaba y preocupaba, ya que, mientras su hermana no reaccionara, los doctores no podían dar un diagnóstico exacto del daño causado a su cuerpo.

Su madre, por su parte, estaba viendo todo el papeleo, tanto de su padre como de su hermana, Joey sentía que era demasiado para ella, pero ésta se había rehusado al que el rubio metiera mano en eso. "Aún eres un muchacho" le había dicho, algo que al rubio le ofendió un poco, pero no se quejó.

Suspiró y miró a su hermana, le daba un poco de cosa verla tendida en la cama, con todos esos tubos y máquinas conectadas… pero tenía que ser fuerte, él y su madre eran la única familia que le quedaba, así que no le importaba tener que sacrificar tiempo ni sueño en ella.

Lo único que le preocupaba un poco era el dinero, ya que tuvieron que trasladarla a una clínica particular para intervenir quirúrgicamente. Quería buscar un trabajo rentable, pero era casi imposible… además, no podía si tenía que cuidar a su hermana. Tal vez terminaría pidiendo prestado dinero…

-_¡Bah! Mientras no termine trabajando de empleado de algún bastardo ricachón… _–se estiró en la silla y volteó a ver el buró donde estaban sus cosas-. _Un bastardo ricachón…como detesto que los ricos se sientan los dueños del mundo…si ellos supieran lo que realmente es el sufrimiento probablemente dejarían de portarse tan así…_-recorrió sus cosas regadas con la mirada-. _¡Nah! Supongo que seguirían así no importa lo que pasase…_-puso especial atención en una pequeña tela que sobresalía del bolsillo de su chaqueta-,…_bastardo ricachón…_

Se sonrojó fuertemente al recordar al castaño y sonrió tímidamente al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior. La verdad, le había resultado un poco extraño, mejor dicho, demasiado extraño, el comportamiento del castaño hacia él, pero no se preocupaba ahora por eso.

"_Siempre he considerado que eres una persona fuerte…"_

Su sonrisa se pronunció más. Tal vez estaba equivocado respecto a lo que el castaño pensaba sobre él. Tal vez lo que el rubio intentaba hacer para que no pensara que era un don nadie había dado frutos. Tal vez…

No, eso era demasiado pedir. El castaño tal vez lo tomaría en cuenta alguna vez, pero nunca le correspondería sus sentimientos.

Tomó el pañuelo con zumo cuidado y se lo acercó a la nariz para inhalar ese aroma que le fascinaba. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la esencia.

Tal vez… podría ser que sí…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya faltaba poco para la hora que había acordado con Seto. Mokuba estaba más que feliz, caminando de regreso a su casa, ya estaba por su vecindario. Cargaba una bolsa con las cosas que había comprado, mientras tarareaba una tonadita que había escuchado por ahí.

Se había regresado caminando porque era su día de descansar de las comodidades de ser rico. Se le había antojado caminar como cualquier niño normal –además de que siempre caminaba ese tramo de regreso de la escuela, claro, sin que su hermano lo supiera-. Además, le gustaban las casas de por ahí, no eran tan lujosas como las otras, pero aún así le fascinaban, ya que le recordaban sus tiempos de cuando vivía con su padre y su hermano. No podía recordar mucho, ya que era muy joven pero, esas casas le parecían acogedoras.

Pasó frente a una casa que le gustaba, era de color amarilla, no era muy grande, pero tenía un gran frente y una cerca blanca de herrería. Tenía unas ventanas enormes, que le daban un aspecto de mayor tamaño.

Se quedó parado observando la casa, tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó los estruendosos ladridos, y nada más reaccionó al encontrarse con unas enormes fauces frente a él. Retrocedió unos pasos con el corazón en la garganta, se había olvidado del perro.

Siempre que pasaba por ahí, ese enorme perro le ladraba y lo miraba con una rabia incontenible. No era un perro de raza, pero era de color negro y lo suficientemente grande para asustar a cualquiera. Esta vez asomaba su cabeza entre los barrotes de la cerca, amenazando al pequeño.

Mokuba estaba harto de ese perro, le ladraba como si el chibi le hubiera hecho algo. Miró a todos lados, la calle estaba desierta. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios. Se acercó al perro que le estaba ladrando, pasó a un lado como si nada y lo golpeó en la cabeza con la bolsa de cosas que llevaba en la mano.

El perro retrocedió, sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras el chibi seguía su camino soltando pequeñas risitas. Molesto el perro por haber sido agredido, arrancó a correr y, para cuando Mokuba volteó al sentir algo tras él, el perro negro ya le había agarrado la pierna, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Los dueños de la casa salieron de prisa al escuchar gritos desgarradores. Lo que vieron los dejó sin aire: Un enorme charco de sangre manchaba la acera y se escurría por la calle. El temor los inundó.

Habían dejado la reja abierta…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Joey se despertó de golpe al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Se limpió el hilillo de saliva que le escurría por la comisura del labio y se incorporó al ver al doctor encargado entrar.

-¿No ha regresado su madre? –preguntó el hombre de bata blanca, cabello negro y ojos marrones (falta de imaginación U).

-No, aún no. Supongo aún sigue viendo lo de mi padre. ¿Alguna mejoría en los últimos análisis? –preguntó el rubio con algo de esperanza. Al doctor negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, aún nada, pero como ya te dije, hay que ser pacientes, este tipo de cosas toma su tiempo.

-Sí, lo sé…

-Por cierto, deberías de estar al pendiente de tu madre también –Joey miró al doctor algo confundido.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Que tu madre está pasando por un momento muy duro en su vida, chico. No ha de ser tan fácil para ella estar viviendo esto.

-Bueno, no es fácil tampoco para mí –el doctor negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo es. Pero tú no te casaste con el que pudo haber sido el asesino de tu hija –Joey agachó la cabeza, era cierto, para su madre no estaba siendo tan fácil.

-Sí… es cierto, pero yo creo que mi madre es una mujer muy fuerte y… no la creo capaz de perder la cabeza durante estas circunstancias… -Joey sabía donde quería llegar el doctor y repitió -. Ella es muy fuerte.

-Sí, entiendo –el doctor se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación y se detuvo al abrir la puerta-. Tú también deberías descansar un poco, no te hará bien tanto esfuerzo –el rubio asintió y el doctor terminó de salir.

Joey se tiró sobre la silla de nuevo, esta vez recargando la cabeza en la cama donde estaba su hermana, tomó el pañuelo de Seto y volvió a inhalar ese embriagante aroma.

-_Mi madre estará bien…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Seto se encontraba hablando por teléfono en su oficina. Había contactado con varias gentes para saber lo que había pasado con el rubio.

-…sí, así es, Wheeler. W-H-E-E-L-E-R… Sí, sí, ella es, Serenity Wheeler… no sé exactamente, tendrá como 13 o 14 años… Hospital Okay… ajá… ¿y no saben exactamente que repercusiones tendría?... sí, está bien… no, no. Sólo hablaba porque su hermano es conocido mío… Sí, está bien, muchas gracias. Nos veremos el lunes.

Colgó el teléfono. No se imaginaba lo mal que estaba la hermana de Wheeler, realmente había creído que esa muchacha no pondría un pie en el hospital por mucho tiempo después de la costosa operación que le habían realizado con el dinero que Joey obtuvo de Yugi después de que éste ganara el torneo de Pegasus.

Se recostó en su sillón. Realmente que la vida era demasiado volátil, uno nunca sabe qué puede suceder en un segundo. Sólo un instante se necesita para cambiar la vida de alguien para siempre. El destino era un bastardo.

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas al ver que se acercaba la hora de irse por Mokuba, cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Un escalofrío se apoderó de él mientras su extraño sentimiento de días antes se acrecentaba, dejándolo casi sin respiración.

-¿Diga? Habla… Kaiba… -Seto hablaba con dificultad-. ¿Williams? Te dije que no me hablaras hoy, voy a estar ocupado –dijo con tono severo el castaño.

-_Pero señor, es importante –_Seto estaba a punto de mandar al diablo al tipo-. _¡Es sobre su hermano!_

Al CEO se le heló la sangre al escuchar esto. ¿Había pasado algo malo?

- ¿Qué pasa con Mokuba¡¡Dime, con un demonio!!

-_Señor es que… su hermano… fue llevado al hospital _–antes de que el castaño pudiera reaccionar, el hombre del otro lado de línea tomo fuerzas y soltó de un jalón sus palabras-. _Unas personas llamaron a urgencias, encontraron a su hermano en la calle, había sido atacado por un perro. Ya que llegaron al hospital lo pudieron lo reconocer, se les hizo muy difícil hacerlo por su estado…_

-¡¿A qué rayos te refieres con su estado¡¡Dime como está mi hermano!! –Seto estaba histérico, se moriría, realmente se moriría si algo le había pasado a su hermano.

-_Señor, yo… lo siento…_-el empresario se balanceó mientras su mano temblaba, casi dejando caer el teléfono-. _Lo siento pero el pequeño…lamento ser quien se lo diga pero… su hermano…Ni siquiera les dio tiempo a los médicos para… _-se quedó callado unos segundos eternos mientras el castaño sentía la conciencia pendida de un hilo-. _…No sobrevivió a la intervención…_

Ya no escuchó más…

Ni los detalles, ni las excusas… nada.

…La vida se había acabado para Seto Kaiba en ese momento.

Continuará…

* * *

¡NO ME MATEN¡AÚN SOY MUY JOVEN! T-T 

Tenía que matar al chibi, si no, no habría yaoi más adelante u-u…

Quedó más largo de lo que pensé … prometo que los demás serán más cortos n.n… la trama buena comenzará al final del próximo cap ... mientras las cosas serán muy trágicas, de una vez les digo u-u…

Bueno, no sé si hayan dado cuenta de que cambia un poco la escritura del principio con la del final… … es porque comencé a escribirlo hace muuuuuuuucho tiempo y pues… hasta ahora vengo a terminarlo… así que… les pido paciencia n.nU

Se aceptan comentarios, dudas, críticas (constructivas) y demás …

Yuki


End file.
